Hollywood's Not America
by JinXed4eva
Summary: So long put your blue jeans back on, remember Hollywood's not America." Nick sang. He closed his eyes hoping Miley was listening...not Hannah. The girl he was in love with, not this Hollywood girl.Niley.


**so yeah overboard will be updated thursday for sure**

**until then. Here is a Niley**

**summary:"So long put your blue jeans back on girl go home remember, Hollywood's not **

**America."Nick sang.He closed his eyes and remembered Miley...he hoped she was watching.**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything at alll. sorry**

**an: I recomend that you download Hollywood's not America by Ferras and listen to it**

**while your reading this.**

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT**

**HNAHNAHNAHNAHNAHNA**

_**KIISFM Radio Station.**_

Nick was nervous as hell. This was The Jonas Brothers first hit. They didn't even mean to become famous.

You see Nick was in love and still was in love.

"Nick,we're on."Joe said smiling as he poked his head into the waiting room.Nick looked up and nodded.

"Coming."

Nick got up and took one last look in the mirror. A gold necklace was around his neck.He held it and took a breath.

He saw Joe in the hallway waiting for Nick.

"Nick J!"Joe said as he jumped on his back.

"Hey Dj Danger!"Nick laughed.

"Hurry before Kevin pisses his pants." Joe joked as they made thier way to where the radio host was.

The Radio host then smiled and said in the microphone,"Hold on and when we return I have The Jonas Brothers

who have thier first single hit Hollywood's not America."

The host then smiled."Hey you guys glad you can make it."

"No problem."Kevin said.

"So how does it feel to be semi famous?"The radio host asked.

Nick wasn't paying attention to the host instead he saw a picture hanging on the wall.

It was the radio host and Hannah Montana.

He looked into Hannah's eyes and just saw Miley.

"Nick?"Joe asked.

"What?"Nick asked snapping back into reality.

"Get your headphones on."Kevin said as he handed Nick the Headphone.

"Alright we are live in three,two,one..."

"HEY! This is Razz with all that Jazz! Now I am live with the Jonas Brothers. Now let's introduce them."

"Hey i'm Kevin."Kevin said.

"I am Darth Vadar."Joe said. Nick and the host started laughing.

"Nah nah i'm Joe Jonas."Joe chuckled.

"I'm Nick."Nick said quickly.

"Oh alright. Well let's talk about this song. So who is Helena Jane?" Razz asked.

"Well Nick can answer this because he wrote it."Joe spoke up.

Nick then sighed he hated talking a lot when he didn't have to,"Um it's a made up name."

"So is this song based on anyone?"Razz asked.

"Um yeah this girl."Nick said.

"Really care to say who?"Razz asked now curious.

"Ha, i'd rather not."Nick smiled.

"Well alright so let's hear the hit song. Hollywood's not America by the Jonas Brothers on KIISFM."

Nick got his guitar and began to sing.

**Born Helena Jane with a restless soul**

_Miley and Nick we're hugging each other under the stars._

_"Nick see those stars."Miley said to Nick._

_"Yeah."Nick said as he kissed her cheek._

_"One day i'm going to be one of them, maybe even brighter."Miley smiled looking up._

_"And you'll take me with you while you are famous in Hollywood?"Nick asked laughing._

_"Of course me and you...forever."Miley smiled at her boyfriend._

_"Forever."Nick said as he kissed her._

**She moved West to California, became a centerfold**

_Miley hugged Nick and tears were coming down both thier eyes._

_"I love you."Nick said as he handed Miley a godl necklace and she gave him one as _

_well. _

_"I won't go."Miley cried._

_"Go Miley become that star."Nick said kissing her goodbye._

**But once you change your name well the pieces fall**

**now she hardly reconizes herself at all**

_Nick see's Miley on a Magazine cover except it's Hannah Montana._

_He see's an interview and he does not see anything with Miley just Hannah._

_In some pictures she looked older than she was. Nick sighed as he looked at his cell phone and tried to call _

_his Miley._

**And there's never any rain when you want it. A hollow little game and you've won it.**

**Looking for a thrill but you've done it all.**

_Hannah is at her Hollywood home. There's pictures on her wall of her in places all over the world._

_Pictures with all celebrities. She stands and just sits down and holds her necklace._

**So long put you're blue jeans back on girl, go home. Remember Hollywood's Not America.**

**So long put you're blue jeans back on girl, go home. Remember Hollywood's Not America.**

_"Looking good Hannah." The photographer said._

_Miley posed pouting her lips as camera's took pictures of her.Her eyes were red since she was tired_

_but make up covered up everything._

**And everybody here's from somewhere else  
You can make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself **

_Nick had heard the news._

_"Dude it's true!"Joe said over the phone._

_"No not my Miley!"Nick said as he rushed to the nearest store. He ran to the section where_

_the magazines and saw Hannah on a magazine cover's looking provocative.She had just _

_a very loose shirt on and her hair was messy._

**And you can take the heat will your heart grow cold  
They say acting's just pretending, but even that gets old **

_"So when are you coming back?"Nick asked 'Hannah' over the phone._

_"Nick...look it's not really a good idea." Hannah said._

_"But Miley you said that you were coming back." Nick said as he felt his heart breaking._

_"Nick, um I don't go by Miley.." Hannah said._

**And there's never any rain when you want it. A hollow little game and you've won it.**

**Looking for a thrill but you've done it all.**

_Hannah was trying to be out with her old best friend Mandy but camera's were everywhere._

_"Leave us alone!"Hannah shouted as she tried to get threw._

_"So is it true about those photo's leaked?" A reporter asked._

_"She won't answer any more questions." Mandy shouted._

_They got into thier car and Hannah sighed._

_"You okay?"Mandy asked._

_Hannah bit her lip as tears began to roll down her cheeks._

**So long put you're blue jeans back on girl, go home. Remember Hollywood's Not America.**

**So long put you're blue jeans back on girl, go home. Remember Hollywood's Not America.**

_Miley looked up into the stars and hugged herself. She was alone and the world was at her fit._

_She looked up at the stars and held her necklace._

_Meanwhile Nick was looking up at the stars remembering his Miley. He looked at his necklace and sighed._

_"Miley..."_

**And I know what you do when,I know that you  
You can be anything you want to be...**

_Nick and Miley are hugging in the grass before she became Hannah..She then began spinning in her summer dress she kept spinning all of a sudden she was in a godl dress with a bunch of make up. She was now waving at fans and blowing kisses._

Nick's eyes then began to tear up. Joe noticed and Nick looked up at closed his eyes. He continued singing.

**So long put you're blue jeans back on girl, go home. Remember Hollywood's Not America.**

**So long put you're blue jeans back on girl, go home. Remember Hollywood's Not America.**

_Hannah was running on stage as she was performing and Nick Jonas was watching on t.v. She then turned when he saw her necklace fall off. Nick stood up looking to see her reaction. She kept singing as she looked down at the necklace and walked away from it._

**It's Not America.**

Nick looked up hoping that maybe Miley was listening...not Hannah.

"Wow, once again the Jonas Brothers." Razz said.

Nick smiled and he took off his necklace. Joe patted Nick on his back.

"Now let's take some calls." Razz said."Alright caller now your on air with the Jonas brothers."

"Hi, um am I on air?"The girl asked.

Nick stood up tensely. He reconized that voice.

**End.**

**Hope you liked it. Please review and overboard will be up soon.**


End file.
